game_of_dicefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Invasion Event Map
February 3, 2016 - ?? Details Select the Pirate Invasion Event map in the middle of the screen. The Pirate Event Map allows you to carry more than three Takeover Certificates. You will begin the game with 1~4 Takeover Certificates depending on when your turn is in the selection screen. 1st and 2nd Turn: 2 Takeover Certificates (3 with the Add Takeover bonus) 3rd and 4th Turn: '3 Takeover Certificates (4 with the Add Takeover bonus) The map will be filled with six Vacation Spots and Lv. 1-2 Ghost Cities. The cities and vacation spots are renamed to fit with the theme. National Tax Service is placed next to jail. Vacation Spot Effects Owning more vacation spots will give you a great advantage in the game. Owning more vacation spots will trigger special effects. Vacation Spot tolls can reach up to 1BIL in this event map, just from Golden Ox. '''Owning 2 Vacation Spots -' Your's are MINE (Take a random unowned city) 'Owning 3 Vacation Spots -' Wrath of the Pirate King (For 2 turn(s), tolls on my properties increase by 100%) 'Owning 4+ Vacation Spots -' Into the Storm (Move a random opponent to my random property.) Event Skill Cards Event Skill Cards will be given out at turn 21. They are event-exclusive and cannot be obtained from Premium Skillcard Draw. The skill cards will allow you to turn the tides of the match by leveling your cities faster, changing your opponent's movements, and more. Crafting Pirate ships will start to appear at turn 21 and launch crafting materials and Golden Treasure Chest. Golden Treasure Chest are rare, so make sure to pick one up before your opponents do! The crafting material will be sent to your mailbox when you land on it to receive after the match. '''Crafting materials can be used to create the following, * I See Gold! Skill Card * Ember of Growth * Gold * Characters * Gems * Gold Treasure Chest * JOY * Skill Cards Tips * It is highly recommended to use Vacation skill cards since the main target of this event map is to utilize vacation spots. * Wind Jump could be useful in this event map by teleporting to another vacation spot to take, only if you have 4-6 vacation spots though. * While vacation spots are the main target of this event, don't forget to take some cities as well. * It is incredibly easy to bankrupt someone just by having Golden Ox and only three vacation spots or so. * Take advantage of the vacation spot effects! The effects can be repeated. (EX: If someone takes away your third vacation spot, take another one and it'll do Wrath of Pirate King again.) Trivia * On the initial launch of the Pirate Invasion map, the Vacation Spot Effects were much stronger: "Your's are MINE" would steal 30% wealth from every opponent, and "Hex on You" (three Vacation Spots) applies a debuff of +150% toll (2.5x) to opponents for two turns.Game of Dice - Developer's Note 23 * It's likely that the design of the early "Your's are MINE" effect was brought back in Pirates Never Miss, as well as nerfed with an Opponent Movement mechanic. Video References Category:Event Category:Pirate Map Event Category:Event Map